21st Birthday
by PantherLily1
Summary: July 1st is Lucy Heartfilia's birthday, and this year it's her 21st birthday. But what happens when Lucy's boyfriend Natsu forgets and so does everyone else? What happens when she hears the heartbreaking news? What's Sabertooth doing in Magnolia? What happens when Lucy disappears? Why is there all of the sudden a new celestial gate key? So many questions, but where are the answers?


**A/N: Hey guys! So I know that I should be working on my other story, but I got really inspired to write this! Oh and btw this takes place when Lucy and everyone are 3-4 years older.**

_Summary: July 1__st__ is Lucy Heartfilia's birthday, and this year it's her 21__st__ birthday. But what happens when Lucy's boyfriend Natsu forgets and so does everyone else? And what happens when she learns heartbreaking news? And what's Sabertooth doing in Magnolia? And what happens when Lucy disappears? Why are there all the sudden a new celestial gate key? So many questions, but where's all the answers? Read to find out!_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own fairy tail.**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter One: The Forgotten Birthday and the Fateful Encounter

Today is Lucy Heartfilia's 21st birthday and her and her boyfriend's 2 year anniversary. She couldn't wait to get to the guild and see her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel and celebrate her birthday and their anniversary together! As she was thinking she did her morning routine. Once she was done she got her celestial keys and her whip and left to go to the guild.

*Lucy's POV*

I was walking to the guild with my celestial spirit Plue. While we were walking we were talking. "Hey Plue, what do you think they're going to do for my birthday? I wonder what Natsu got me for our anniversary?" I said to my little doggy-thing. "PuPuun" he said while nervously shaking. "Oh that would be cool!" she somehow understands him. "Pun! Pupuupun!" he said excitedly. Just then the guild started to appear from over the hill. That's when I started running towards it. And when I walked in all that left my mouth was "Good Morin-"then I froze. I was unable to speak by the sight that was before me. And what I saw was my boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, and Lisanna Strauss, who had come back a few years ago, kissing in the middle of the guild. It took all my might to not cry. Then I yelled "What the hell Natsu! Why are you kissing HER when I'M your GIRLFRIEND?!" that's when he turned around. "Oh crap, hey Luce how are you? I thought you went on a mission?" he was trying to make me forget what I just saw, but I'm not as stupid as him. "No Natsu why would I go on a mission alone on my BIRTHDAY and our 2 year ANNIVERSARY? Now why would I, and more importantly, why were you kissing Lisanna, hmm?" man was I pissed off right now! Then Levy-Chan started to speak "Lu-Chan Natsu has been cheating on you with Lisanna for a year and a half." WHAT! OH HE'S A DEAD MAN! "WHAT! AND WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" "Because we swore Natsu that we wouldn't." I can't believe my ears right now, am I hearing right today because I swear I just heard Gray say he swore something to Natsu other than a curse word? "Anyway Lisanna is way stronger than you, prettier, smarter, and a better girlfriend than you will ever be." I turned around to see that the one who said that was my EX-boyfriend Natsu. "Yeah flame-head is right she is stronger than you will ever hope to be." Again seriously Gray! "Yeah Bunny Girl you can't even protect yourself, see I could hit you whenever I like and you wouldn't be able to do a damned thing about it now would you?" this time it was Gajeel, and right after he said that he attacked me.

*Normal POV*

After he did that everyone else joined in. Erza was slashing my stomach, Gray was hitting my arms and legs, Natsu was attacking my face and legs along with my back, Gajeel would occasionally hit me, and everyone else just watched team Natsu with envious looks on their faces wishing they could be the one doing that. Lucy finally managed to get away long enough to grab her keys and whip that had been tossed over by the door and once she grab them she tried to run but Natsu burned the bottoms of her feet because her shoes had been destroyed. And even though it hurt she kept running on burned feet. She ran all the way to her apartment and packed up her stuff and asked the Landlady if she could put her apartment on hold and she agreed. After that she ran to the train station.

*Sting's POV*

Me and Rogue had just finished up a job a job near Magnolia and decided to take the train back to Sabertooth rather than walking about a week considering Sabertooth is on the other side of Fiore. When we reached the train station I could smell blood, vanilla, and a hint of strawberry. I started walking towards the smell and it turned out to be a girl who was beaten and bleeding. She had blond hair and that's all I could see but she seemed familiar somehow. I walked over there after getting a train ticket and sat down next to her. That's when I started talking to her "Hey are you alright, your bleeding a lot?" I said to the blond. "I'll be fine once I get away from Fairy Tail." She replied sternly and then I realized who this was. It was none other than Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. I remember her from the Grand Magic Games she went up against that weird chick from Raven Tail. "Hey your that weak chick who got beat by that Raven Tail chick and Minerva! And aren't you Natsu-san's girlfriend?" I exclaimed. Then I saw her start to cry and I started to freak-out. "H-Hey! Blondie what's w-wrong?" I said as I tried not to stutter. What she said next shocked me…

**To be Continued**


End file.
